I don't really hate you
by KathrynValmont
Summary: Complete Bobby and Rogue can't stand eachother and always find something to argue about. They always thought they'd hate eachother. They never thought it was possible to love eachother
1. Default Chapter

I don't REALLY hate you  
  
Summary: Bobby and Rogue can't stand eachother and always find something to argue about. They always thought they'd hate eachother. They never thought it was possible to love eachother There's a thin line between love and hate and these two are about to cross it.  
  
A/n: Very Off charectar wanted to try something different.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"BOBBY DRAKE! YOU ARE SO DEAD," screamed Rogue. It was quite a common phrase coming from her for Bobby.  
  
Bobby who had been walking down the hall to his room but when he heard her scream he turned around with a big grin on his face. He made sure that he looked at her as if he was slightly confused.  
  
"What's wrong, Marie?"  
  
" 'What's wrong Marie'?! I'll tell you what's wrong! Look at my hair! I am so going to kill you! Turn it back- now! If you don't I will tell Professor X," said Rogue.  
  
"Now, now, now, there is no reason to jump to drastic measures, now is there? I was just trying to have a little fun with you and here you have to go and ruin it for me. What's the problem in the first place? I like your hair blue. It suits y-"  
  
"If you don't change it I am going NOW!"  
  
"Okay, okay. All right. I put it in your shampoo last night when I was helping Jubilee with her homework. It's not permanent. You would think the school was burning down the way you were carrying on. It can wash out, all that for nothing, you see. God, why are you always so annoying," asked Bobby.  
  
"And why are you always such an ass," asked Rogue.  
  
"Cuz I hate you."  
  
"Good, just as long as we have that established."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I hate you more," said Rogue as she left.  
  
"I don't REALLY hate you. I'm just infatuated with you," whispered Bobby to himself as he walked away.  
  
**********************  
  
"I can't believe he dyed your hair blue. He is so bad and funny. You need to just calm down. It was just a freaking joke. You're BROWN hair isn't even blue anymore. You washed it out, end of story," said Jubilee with laughter.  
  
"God, I hate him. He thinks that we're all supposed to fall at his feet. Well, you know what, not me. I hate Bobby. He's such an asshole. God, I hate him! Ugh, he's such an idiot," bitched Rogue.  
  
"Oh, but a cute one," sighed Jubilee.  
  
"Bobby, cute? No, way. He's conceited, he's mean to me, he makes fun of me and-"  
  
"He's way hot. You know that I am right, too. You know Bobby Drake is way hot," said Jubilee.  
  
"No, he isn't. We grew up together as kids, as you already know. We've lived in the mansion longer than any of us kids. We were here since we were three. One day we argued and it's been that way ever since. He's just conceited. He thinks everyone loves him."  
  
"Well, he thinks that because it's true. How can you not love Bobby."  
  
"I don't love Bobby because I hate Bobby."  
  
"See, you two have so much in common. Ah it's so sweet."  
  
"Yeah, right. Bobby and I agree on one single thing and one thing only, mind you. We agree that we hate eachother. Every argument or prank ends with 'I hate you.' 'I hate you more.' I hear wedding bells for the two of us, now don't you. He'll bring the gun. I'll bring the axe," said Rogue sarcastically.  
  
"If you would stop terrorizing him he would the same. The only reason you guys do it to eachother is because the other one does it to you. If you stopped this game with Bobby you might see that he's actually a cool guy, at least in my eyes. He always helps me and stuff like that."  
  
"That Bobby is make believe. He just wants every person to think he's this great person when really he's not so great. He is so annoying. He- I have his Math homework. I wonder how long it will take him to figure out I have it and that he left it somewhere."  
  
"There's no way in hell he is going to think that he left it somewhere. And after the dye stunt he's gonna know you'll take revenge in any way you can get it," said Jubilee.  
  
Jubilee wasn't kidding. Within ten seconds Bobby came into the room. He didn't even bother to knock. He looked like he was going to kill someone, that someone being Marie.  
  
"Give me my math book!"  
  
"You can't just barge in here like that. What if one of us had been getting dressed! No! Leave now! If you don't decide to leave by the time I count to-"  
  
"Oh, what, you've sided with being a lesbian or something? Give me my damn math book now! I need to finish- I need to start my homework now!"  
  
"I'm not giving it to you, not after that stunt you pulled with my hair! If your good I'll think about giving you your math book tommorow," said Rogue.  
  
"But I need it tonight! We have homework for Mr. Summers class. It's due tommorow."  
  
"Sucks to be you."  
  
"Okay, that's it. Move aside. I'm looking through all your stuff until I find it!"  
  
"No, you won't," said Rogue as she tried her hardest to push him out the door.  
  
***************************  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Bobby and Rogue were arguing in Science. Unbenounced to them the whole class was watching them and trying their hardest not to laugh. They found the whole thing quite amusing. Dr. Grey was a different story. She was never impressed with how her brightest students seemed to be able to get their work together but they could never get it together with each other.  
  
"Bobby and Rogue, I am very dissapointed in you. I thought for sure that you would be able to save your petty arguments for another time, not here in my classroom. I have to say you both surprise me. Why the two of you can't get along is really beyond me. Now, please, pay attention for the rest of class," said Jean.  
  
"Sorry, yes we'll pay attention," they both muttered.  
  
*****************  
  
A/N: Just a little idea I had, let me know if it's bad or good. If you guys like it I will continue. 


	2. revenge and a tutor

Bobby had never been so pissed in his life. He was REALLY going to kill her this time. How had she gotten the chance to do this in the first place? How- oh he was really going to kill John as well. How she had managed to talk John into helping her was way beyond him. Oh, he was going to forget about killing John, he was going to kill her. How dare she do this? Who the hell did she think she was in the first place?  
  
He deserved it because of what he had done to her. He would admit that to himself, but never to her. Technically he had dyed her hair, well not litterally. He had just put the dye in her shampoo. It had been her choice to shampoo her hair. It REALLY wasn't his fault that she decided to wash her hair. She just HAD to take it the wrong way as usual. It was meant to be in the name of fun, okay so not really. He wanted to see how she would react. He loved pissing her off. She was hot when she pissed at him.  
  
Bobby sighed. He knew just what he was going to do, exactly as he should do. He was going to go find her right this minute and settle things once and for all, well at least settle things for this time. He walked down the hall and sighed as he saw her talking to Jubilee about something or other.  
  
"We are talking right now and I do mean right this minute!"  
  
"No we're not because I have nothing to say to you as usual!"  
  
"That's fine by me because I have PLENTY to say to you," said Bobby.  
  
"No! I am not talking to you! If this is about me writing on your boxers 'Bobby is a dick' and then hanging them in the cafeteria I really have nothing to say to you. Well, actually I do have one thing to say to you. I only have one thing to say to you as you probably know already. You deserved it!" said Rogue.  
  
"No I didn't! I have had enough of this!"  
  
"I've had enough of you!"  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"I hate you more!"  
  
"Hmm, you know why I hate you so much, you think the world revolves around you!"  
  
"I do not! That's you, Bobby! You want to talk about why we hate eachother so much, fine! Meet me in the library later!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"I hate you more!"  
  
Jubilee watched in amusement as they argued, throwing insults at eachother back and forth. She found the whole thing funny. She noticed something they didn't notice. As they argued their faces were so close they could have kissed if they had been lovers and not enemies.  
  
"You know what Booby? I'll meet you tonight just to prove that I am obviously the bigger person out of the two of us."  
  
"Oh, no, it is the other way around."  
  
"Really, Bobby? I would never know."  
  
"God, I hate you!"  
  
"I hate you more."  
  
"NO! I hate you more!  
  
************************************  
  
"I need to ask you a favor," said Rogue.  
  
One day with bitterness she sat down next to Bobby who was looking at her as if she had completely lost her mind. Rogue was wondering the exact same thing.  
  
"What kind of a favor?"  
  
"I'm failing math. I don't get it. I need you to tutor me. You tutored Jubes and now look at her. She's doing a good job. So, what do you say," asked Rogue.  
  
"I say I'm shocked."  
  
"Come on Bobby, you're the best at math. I won't deny it."  
  
"Wow, a compliment. What are you on and where can I get some," asked Bobby sarcastically.  
  
"Real funny. I'm serious. Tell me your answer because I don't want to waste my time if your answer is no. I mean I got better things to do with my time," said Rogue.  
  
"Yeah, why not. I'll meet you Mondays and Thursdays in the library from three to five. Is it the same stuff I tutored Jubes on," asked Bobby.  
  
"Yeah, it is. That sounds good to me. Those days I am not too busy. I can't believe you agreed without payment or something stupid like that. Oh, and by the way this doesn't mean I don't hate you."  
  
"I know. You hate me and I hate you. That's how it goes. I'll see you Thursday seeing today is Tuesday."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Whatever I say, hmm? I never thought I would see the day," said Bobby.  
  
"You won't. It was an expression."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"God, I hate you."  
  
"I hate you more."  
  
Rogue watched as he got up from the table and left her to her own thoughts. So, you see, she didn't like Bobby she just didn't want to be another girl to him, and it worked because she wasn't another girl to him. If someone asked him who the first girl was that came to his mind was he would have to say Rogue.  
  
************************  
  
"Oh, my God Bobby! How could you get us locked in a closet!"  
  
"You slammed it!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Oh, yes you did."  
  
TBC 


	3. locked in a closet

Two Hours earlier:  
  
Rogue walked into the library. Where could he be? It couldn't be that difficult to find him. All she had to do was find the biggest group of girls or at least find a group of loud, laughing, or giggling girls. So, she looked around. She rolled her eyes when she finally spotted him. She watched as two girls left his side. When that happened two more approached.  
  
"Hey, Bobby," said both girls together.  
  
"Ladies, looking good."  
  
Then he winked at them. Rogue rolled her eyes as they both giggled and batted their eyes. She had enough and decided she was going to go over there.  
  
"Come on, it's Thursday. Let's get started."  
  
Rogue was annoyed when both girls gave her angry looks.  
  
"You're going to have to wait your turn if you want to talk to Bobby! We were here first and we are not finished!"  
  
"You think that I am actually going to wait my turn? I'm not here to gaze at Bobby. Only stupid people like yourselves, for example, do shit like that," said Rogue.  
  
Both girls walked away and Bobby couldn't help himself. He laughed softly."  
  
"Look at you Bobby. Before you know it you'll be answering letters for fan mail God, let's get started before my head explodes into a million pieces," said Rogue.  
  
"Awe, you're so cute when you're jealous," said Bobby as sarcastically as possible.  
  
"Jealous, yeah, right! What would I be jealous of, your pathetic fan club that acts like you are god of the universe? You see, there's nothing to be jealous of. Look, before we start I have to go get some supplies from the supply closest for Dr. Grey. I'll be back soon. On second thought, come with me. I have to get some things that are high up and I am not very tall," said Rogue matter of factly.  
  
All right. So, you're asking me to loan you some of my amazing abilities? A request like this- well, I do have to say that I am most flattered."  
  
"Come on, Iceman before I put a black eye around your PRETTY blue eyes. Come."  
  
*******************  
  
"Are you sure," asked John.  
  
"Positive. I was just in the library. I heard them with my own ears, you know. They are getting supplies from the closest. They have already gone to go do that," answered Jubilee.  
  
"Alright, Jubilee, I got an idea. We'll lock them in there. They'll never know what hit them."  
  
John and Jubilee shared matching evil smiles. They truly were partners in crime.  
  
*********************************  
  
"No, Bobby! I meant that one," said Rogue crossly.  
  
"Okay, hold on! I'm getting it! Hold your horses!," said Bobby sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever," said Rogue.  
  
"You're such a brat," said Bobby.  
  
"And you're such a conceited asshole," volleyed Rogue.  
  
They would have continued their arguing but the door closed. And when Rogue tried to open it it was locked.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
***************************  
  
Present Hour:  
  
"You told me to help you! It's really not my fault! Anyway, you're acting crazy as usual." Said Bobby.  
  
"I'm crazy? Sorry, but that would be you! You think everything in this life is all about you!," said Rogue.  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Oh, yes you do!"  
  
"You know what, Bobby? You make me crazy!"  
  
"And you think that you don't make me feel like that!"  
  
"Oh, whatever!"  
  
"Just shut up, Marie!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
Bobby looked at her as if she were a lien. She wanted him to make her shut up? He could deffinitely do that. This was it! He had had it with her! He was so close to her already but yet it seemed as if he were so far.  
  
He wanted to show her that he could win this game that they continued to play. He put his hands on her face and looked at her. He wanted her to know what he was about to do. She looked up at him as if she were challenging him. He realized something. She wanted this as much as he did.  
  
All of a sudden things changed. He pulled her up against him and he kissed her. It wasn't a soft or romantic kiss that happened between a romantic couple. It was a kiss that two people shared who hated eachother and were both out to prove something.  
  
Bobby continued to kiss her until she kissed him back. She had the softest lips he had ever tasted and he had tasted a lot. He wrapped his arms around her as his tongue searched out hers. She granted him acceptance as she sighed. Finally she pulled away.  
  
"Bobby."  
  
"Don't say anything."  
  
"Don't worry. I still hate you."  
  
Bobby turned around because for the first time her words stung more than anything he had ever gone through.  
  
"Good, I hate you too," he responded."  
  
*********************************  
  
"You guys did what!"  
  
"Damn, don't yell," said Rogue.  
  
"Sorry, you just surprised me. Say it again," said Jubilee.  
  
"Don't yell."  
  
"No, what you said before that."  
  
"Alright, Bobby kissed me."  
  
Jubilee giggled while getting a frown from Rogue.  
  
Tbc  
  
A/n: Au (sorta) she can touch people 


	4. Parent visitation

"Oh, Bobby! We have been looking everywhere for you!" cried Mrs. Drake. She attracted quite a few glances from various students. That fact really embaressed Bobby.  
  
Bobby inwardly cringed at his mother's loud and excited voice. His parents and his brother Ronny came down to New York once a month to visit him. Everytime they came to see him his mother acted like it had a million years.  
  
"Hey Mom, Dad, and Ronny."  
  
"Hey," said Ronny casually.  
  
"Oh, Bobby, we missed you so much. Oh, what are you standing there for? Come here and give me a hug!"  
  
Bobby hugged his mother and then he hugged his father. When it came to his brother they just nodded at eachother in complete understanding.  
  
"Oh, Bobby! I missed you so much. Look at you! You are so handsome! You must have grown about six inches. We wrote you so many letters and you only wrote us one! I wanted to hear from you more! What happened? How is that nice Marie doing? I saw her parents. They've actually moved to Boston. You won't believe this, but we actually only live two blocks away from eachother. Isn't that great," asked Mrs. Drake.  
  
"Yeah, that's wonderful. So, what exactly are we doing while you guys are here," asked Bobby trying desperately to change the subject.  
  
"Marie's parents are here too. They are such great people. Well, tonight the three of them are going to have dinner with all of us. I expect you to be on your best behavior, Bobby. Last time you made her cry at dinner," said Mr. Drake.  
  
"Yeah, right. I remember her laughing in my face about it later," muttered Bobby under his breath.  
  
"Dad, don't worry about it. We've both tried to get along and lately we have been doing a lot better. I promise tonight at dinner that there will be no problems whatsoever. I'm actually tutoring her in math. So, that means I have to go to the library. Bye. I'll see you guys at dinner tonight," said Bobby practically through his teeth.  
  
He walked off and sighed. His parents were too much for him sometimes, but they were his parents and he really felt bad for lying to them. Rogue and him were arguing more than they ever had before. It was suffice to say that everything between them was worse than ever. He was willing to make an effort tonight to please his parents. He was sure Marie would be good to for her own parents' sake. It took two to argue. And tonight he just wouldn't argue with her. He walked into the library to help her with her math.  
  
*************************  
  
He found her sitting down at one of the library's tables. He sat next to her only to see that she had a huge grin on her face, for him? This was weird. She sighed deeply as she handed him a paper, which happened to be the last test they had taken for math.  
  
"Look, Booby. Isn't great? I hate you, but damn you're good," said Rogue.  
  
Bobby slightly smirked at her as he said, "I'm glad that you happen to finally see it my way. Everyone else does."  
  
"Oh, shut up!"  
  
"You shut up!"  
  
"Oh, make- um- just be quiet."  
  
"Uh- good job- Rogue."  
  
"Wow, should I faint? Were you actually complimenting me," asked Rogue with a high air.  
  
"Never. I should be complimenting myself, actually," said Bobby.  
  
"Oh, you think that you're so great. You're not as good and as mighty as you think you are. Someday you'll find that out," said Rogue.  
  
"And you- you think you own-"  
  
"Children!" exclaimed the librarian.  
  
"Sorry," muttered both of them at the same time.  
  
They went back to doing their homework until Bobby heard her deeply sigh.  
  
"What," asked Bobby with annoyance in his voice.  
  
"I don't get it. I'll do it later," said Rogue.  
  
"No, well do it now, together. It won't take a long time," said Bobby.  
  
"I don't need your help," said Rogue.  
  
"Yes, you do. It's okay to admit that you actually need my help," said Bobby.  
  
"But you're the enemy," said Rogue.  
  
"Yes, but I have all the answers that you need. Also, I know what I am doing. Think of it as taking from the enemy. Don't worry. I don't want anything in return," said Bobby.  
  
"Good. I'm not giving you anything in return. I spoke to my parents. Actually they're here, in Westchester."  
  
"Yeah, I know that. Mine are here too. We're all going out to eat tonight. Do me a favor. Don't cause a scene," said Bobby coldly.  
  
"Me, cause a scene? I won't. If anyone does it, it would be you. Don't worry. We'll play perfect angels."  
  
"I told my parent's we have been getting along bet-"  
  
"Me too," said Rogue quickly.  
  
"Okay, we'll make them think we're friends. It can't be that hard," said Bobby.  
  
"It won't be. Why are you helping me with my work? You hate me."  
  
Bobby didn't answer her. He just got up and left, leaving a very confused Rogue to figure things out on her own which she usually was very good at. She wasn't good at it when it came to Bobby. When it came to Bobby she wads always confused. This time was no different. She was very confused as to why he refused to answer her. He had an answer for everything.  
  
"I hate you Bobby," she muttered.  
  
'No, you don't,' said a little voice in her head.  
  
She sighed as she silently argued with the voice.  
  
'Yes, I do.'  
  
'Do not.'  
  
'Do too!'  
  
*************************  
  
"Just a minute!" Rogue responded to the knock on her door.  
  
Her parents had left for the restaurant early and she liked to take her time getting ready. She told her parents that the Drakes' said she could go with them. She finally opened her door.  
  
"Damn! You take forever to- wow- you look- you're different," said Bobby.  
  
Rogue looked at him. He was dressed in a tuxedo.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself, you know," said Rogue.  
  
"My parents left already. I'll be taking you," said Bobby.  
  
"Um- okay, lets go," said Rogue.  
  
"Eager much," asked Bobby.  
  
"Idiotic much?"  
  
"Awe, you know you love me," said Bobby.  
  
"You wish," said Rogue.  
  
"Not especially," said Bobby.  
  
"Oh, I'm so wounded," said Rogue.  
  
"I do hope so."  
  
"You know that you'd feel bad if something happened to me." Said Rogue  
  
"I- I lied- I-"  
  
"Don't say anything," said Rogue.  
  
"Oh, believe me, I won't."  
  
Rogue didn't have time to prepare for it this time. He pulled her to him without warning. His lips came crashing down on hers. Rogue could do nothing but kiss him back. Oh, God, how she wanted this. She hated him but yet since they kissed all she wanted to do was push him in the nearest closest and kiss him until she needed to breath again.  
  
Bobby continued to kiss her. This was heaven. HE had wanted to kiss her again for the longest. Now that he was he wasn't sure that he could stop. He sighed as he felt her soft tongue crash into his. He loved this. He could kiss her all day and still kiss her more.  
  
Suddenly she pulled away.  
  
"I can't do this."  
  
Bobby knew what she meant. She couldn't like him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I can't. We're enemies."  
  
"Ofcourse," said Bobby with a fake smile on his face.  
  
Rogue saw through the fake smile and knew that he saw threw the fake smile on her own face. She wanted to ease her pain and for some reason she wanted to ease his pain. That was the only explanation she could find for why she did what she did next.  
  
She softly kissed him again quickly before she pulled away.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"I don't know, let's go," said Rogue as she walked in front of him.  
  
***********************  
  
Tbc  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews there will be more of this to come I promise. Look for more kisses and such. 


	5. revelations

Bobby sighed deeply. He hated it when his family went to dinner with Marie's family. It was always the same. It was so boring because his parents as well as hers ignored them for so long. They got to talking about this or talking about that. They acted as if they hadn't seen eachother for years. Bobby couldn't believe that now he lived right next to Bobby. During the summer they went to their parents' house. Now they would only live exactly two blocks away. Bobby couldn't believe it.  
  
He knew sooner or later that their parents would remember that their children were sitting right there. Bobby hated when that would happen. Both of their mother's would start chiding at them and their past friendship and what it could've become  
  
"Whatever happened to the two of you. If my memory serves me correctly, the two of you used to be inseparable," said Mrs. Drake.  
  
"Uh- nothing really. We grew up and then we grew apart. That's all. That's about it. Besides, no one stays friends forever," said Rogue.  
  
"It's quite a shame, don't you think? When you two were ten you used to be so cute together," said Mrs. Drake.  
  
"Together? We were ten years old," said Bobby.  
  
"Hmm, but still.. We received your report card the other day. Your grades in math have improved greatly. Thankyou so much for tutoring my daughter."  
  
"The pleasure's all mine."  
  
The parents didn't see the flirtatious look that Bobby gave Rogue. She sighed deeply. She wanted to kiss him badly- now. She would have to wait though, until she would be able to get him alone. It was almost as if he could read her mind as he looked at her.  
  
"Soon," he whispered so only Rogue could here him.  
  
Rogue just scowled at him.  
  
"In your dreams, Bobby."  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Are you two okay, this evening? You both seem rather upset and tense. It must be school. I must say that your professor runs a fine foundation for an education at his school," commented Rogue's father.  
  
"Yes, he does," commented Mr. Drake.  
  
Then they started talking about the importance of their children's education. Then Bobby's father started discussing plans for Bobby after graduation. That is what always started an argument between the two of them.  
  
"No, Dad. I am not going to b e a doctor a lawyer. That's what you want me to be. And I am not going to start a company or whatever you think I will," said Bobby firmly.  
  
"What plans do you have for after this year, then? You can't stay at the mansion forever. I won't allow it. And please do tell me that you are not still entertaining the idea of becoming a- oh what do they call it, an X-man? You have a brain. Put it to good use," said Mr. Drake.  
  
"It is my decision to make. I have already made it. I will also be a teacher. I want to teach math. Ask Rogue, I'm good at it."  
  
"Don't throw your future away. You have so much to give Robert. Do not throw it away. I knew you would throw it away. I told your-"  
  
"Dad-"  
  
"I'm getting tired. Bobby, can you take me home?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She had given him a way out of his frusteration and she didn't even know why.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Hell, no! There is no way in hell that I am listening to your music. It's- it's overrated. It's my car and there is just no way. I just can't deal with that."  
  
"You agreed to drive me home. You owe me for what happened at dinner and you know it! Besides, I am so not listening to what you consider to be music."  
  
"Fine! I am only doing this because you saved me. This is a one-time thing. It will never ever happen again."  
  
"Thankyou," cried Rogue as she smiled at him.  
  
Rogue kept on flipping through the radio stations. She couldn't find one that she liked. Suddenly Bobby's hand was over hers. She looked up at him.  
  
"Stop, there. I like this song," said Bobby.  
  
Rogue looked up at him as if he were completely crazy. There was no way in hell he was serious. Bobby couldn't stand her type of music. And this was deffinitely her type of music. She loved "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson.  
  
"She's you, you know," said Bobby.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that," asked Rogue.  
  
"You push everyone in your life away so they can't hurt you. You are Ms. Keep your distance."  
  
For once Rogue didn't know what to say back to him, so she said nothing. She just sat there quietly, listening to the words to the song he liked.  
  
Miss independent Miss self-sufficient Miss keep your distance Miss unafraid Miss out of my way Miss don't let a man interfere, no Miss on her own Miss almost grown Miss never let a man help her off her throne So, by keeping her heart protected She'd never ever feel rejected Little miss apprehensive Said ooh, she fell in love  
  
What is this feelin' takin' over? Thinkin' no one could open my door Surprise...It's time To feel what's real What happened to Miss Independent? No longer need to be defensive Goodbye, old you When love is true  
  
Miss guarded heart Miss play it smart Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no But she miscalculated She didn't want to end up jaded And this miss decided not to miss out on true love So, by changing her misconceptions She went in a new direction And found inside she felt a connection She fell in love.  
  
What is this feelin' takin' over? Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door) Surprise...It's time (yeah) To feel what's real What happened to Miss Independent? No longer need to be defensive Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you) When love, when love is true  
  
When Miss Independent walked away No time for love that came her way She looked in the mirror and thought today What happened to miss no longer afraid? It took some time for her to see How beautiful love could truly be No more talk of why can't that be me I'm so glad I finally see...  
  
What is this feelin' takin' over? Thinkin' no one could open my door Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah) To feel (to feel) what's real What happened to Miss Independent? No longer need to be defensive Goodbye (goodbye), old you When love, when love is true...  
  
Miss Independent  
  
"You don't know what the hell you're talking about, Bobby. You don't even know me. So, do me a favor. Just shut the hell up, for god's sake!"  
  
"Really? Are you so sure about that? Are you so sure that I don't really know you? Hmm, let's see. You're name is Marie Dancanto. You like to be called Rogue because Rogue symbolizes power to you, where as Marie symbolizes a weakness to you. You try to push everyone away in your life because you're afraid to get hurt. Your enemy is me because I see through you and you know it. You hate me because if I weren't your enemy you'd love me. How does that sound?" asked Bobby.  
  
"We're almost home."  
  
"You try me, now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just go."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"Your name is Robert Drake. You like to be called Bobby. Sometimes you like to be called iceman because you can freeze anything. You're conceited because you think t he world revolves around you. Girls surround you as if you're some sort of god. You use that to hide your pain. You're in pain because deep down your parents can never accept who you are. And you hate me because I don't fall all over you," said Rogue.  
  
They pulled into the mansion's garage. Bobby went to her side and opened the door for her. She got out and looked at Bobby.  
  
"You were wrong Bobby. You don't know the first thing about me. You know nothing about my needs or wants-"  
  
"I know for a fact that you want me."  
  
"That's not true. I- I have to go"  
  
"You're not going anywhere."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I hate you more."  
  
"I doubt that!"  
  
Bobby was shocked when he felt himself being pushed against the wall. He sighed as he felt her soft mouth crashing into his. When he felt her sigh deeply he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He loved this. He sighed as she continued to massage his tongue with her own.  
  
He pulled her into his arms as he continued to kiss her back. This is what he wanted. He wanted her even if he could never admit it. Damn her to hell for not feeling the same.  
  
He pulled away and just looked in her eyes. He couldn't look away and neither could she. They just stared at eachother for awhile longer.  
  
"Wow," said Rogue.  
  
He immediately let her out of his arms. She wasn't his girlfriend that he could hold anytime that he felt like. She was Rogue his worse enemy.  
  
"I shouldn't have done -"  
  
"What are you two doing in here? It is time for everyone to be inside at this time," said Scott Summers quite crossly.  
  
He didn't know what to think exactly. He knew for a fact that Bobby and Rogue hated eachother. Since when were they- were they dating? That had to be the joke of the year. He softly chuckled. You didn't see this every day. He watched as Marie left. Bobby hung around.  
  
"Can I help you with something Bobby?"  
  
"I'm not sure anyone can. About you and Dr. Grey- how did you-"  
  
"How did we get together? Hmm, I'll tell you one thing. We never were enemies, but then again I know that you don't really hate her," said Scott matter of factly.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"I've had the pleasure of watching you grow up into the young man you are now. I see the way you look at her. All of the teachers do. I know how you feel about her. I know you love her," said Scott.  
  
"I- I have to go."  
  
Bobby ran from the garage to his room. He knew it was true. In the back of his mind he had always known it was true. He was in love with Rogue.  
  
Tbc  
  
A/N: I need ideas so please give em ill give you credit. 


	6. Gone

Jubilee looked at Rogue with wide eyes. Why wouldn't Rogue tell her? It couldn't be that many times, could it?  
  
"You know you want to tell me," said Jubilee.  
  
"Actually, no, I don't."  
  
"Ugh! You just want to see me suffer! Come on tell me. How many times have you guys kissed," asked Jubilee.  
  
"Fine. Let me think. I'm going to be honest. I don't know. I don't exactly keep tract. What, do you think I count everytime we kiss? No, I don't," said Rogue.  
  
"God, that many times. That's amazing. You've kissed Bobby so many times!"  
  
"Oh, what? You and Bobby? I never would have guessed," squealed Kitty from the doorway. "This is like the gossip of the century, seriously. So, are you guys like having an affair," asked Kitty.  
  
"No, we're not having an affair! I'm not sleeping with him for God's sake. I'm not some cheap whore that's at his beck and call. And besides, he's dating what's her name."  
  
"You are like so behind on gossip. I can't believe you didn't hear about it. I thought everyone had like heard about it," said Kitty.  
  
"I know. Everyone is talking about it," said Jubilee.  
  
"What happened," asked Rogue.  
  
"Well, yesterday afternoon huge drama broke out. You will never believe what happened. I couldn't even believe it. You know I never miss a scene of drama if I can find one. So, I walk in the halls and there Alicia, Bobby, and some guy are. Apparently Alicia was cheating on him with the guy. Why she messed with perfection is way beyond me. So, the guy takes a swing at Bobby because of something Bobby said about him. So, Bobby ices his hand way good. And then he tells Alicia she just isn't worth it and walks away with his head in the air. Now all the girl population here can be happy again," said Kitty.  
  
"So, you don't hate Bobby anymore, do you," questioned Jubilee.  
  
"Ofcourse I hate Bobby so much. I have always hated him and I always will hate him, end of story. It's just the way things are," said Rogue.  
  
"Bobby isn't the horrible person you make him out to be. He's actually really nice. You need to just give him a chance. Why can't you see the guy the rest of us see," asked Jubilee after Kitty had left.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to and maybe that doesn't even exist. Bobby isn't as great and good as everyone thinks he is. He's Bobby. He's not anything special. All he ever does is annoy me and act like he is king of the world," said Rogue.  
  
"You see Bobby differently from everyone else. Why wouldn't you? You've known him a long time. You see Bobby as annoying, rude, conceited, mean, and one hundred different other things," said Jubilee.  
  
"Exactly," said Rogue.  
  
"Then again there are a lot of girls here, you know? So many of them are able to see past that side of him that you can see. They see someone great, some worthwhile. They see someone different from who you can see. It almost makes you wonder why you can't do the same," said Jubilee.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to."  
  
"Or maybe you already do. I could be wrong. Then again I don't know too many people who fight over every little thing and then make out like there is absolutely no tommorow coming, or maybe the next minute won't come," said Jubilee.  
  
"Whatever. It just happens. You don't know what you are talking about, anyway," said Rogue shaking her head slightly.  
  
"Fine. Just be that way. Answer one question though. Do you love Bobby," asked Jubilee thoughtfully with consideration.  
  
It took Rogue a long time to answer but when she finally was able to answer Jubilee her answer was sure and clear.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You have to tell him," said Jubilee.  
  
"I'm not telling him."  
  
"Fine. If you don't I will."  
  
*************  
  
She had left the next morning without a simple goodbye to anyone. She had left before dawn and had no intention of coming back. She wasn't ready to face Bobby and everyone else. By now he knew and she wasn't good with dealing with feelings. She had left four notes. One to the professor saying she left to go to her parents, one to bobby a simple goodbye, and two to Kitty and Jubilee.  
  
She had used her money to buy a plane ticket. She relaxed in her seat and fell asleep. She dreamed of happier times in her life.  
  
She dreamed of times she had had with Bobby before they started being enemies. Then her mind took her through their kisses, the way his hands had felt on hers, and the way his lips had touched hers. He had managed to touch a part of her no one had been able to.  
  
Rogue suddenly woke up. She saw that she was half way to Boston. A part of her wanted to go back to the mansion and see how Bobby reacted but a part of her knew how he would react. He would probably just laugh in her face and call her a silly little girl. She couldn't deal with that.  
  
She had been in love with Bobby almost her whole life. How could she not be? He was Bobby. Everyone loved Bobby. He was Bobby. There was no other way to put it. He was the boy everyone knew and loved the boy who could not and never would hurt you.  
  
They were all wrong. He could hurt you, badly. He could make you fall in love with him and then have you not know how to deal with it because it was never suppose to be like that.  
  
*******************  
  
"Sorry, man. You must be upset," said John from his desk in History which happened to be right next to Bobby's.  
  
"Upset, about what," asked Bobby.  
  
"Oh, you gotta be shitting me. You don't know? Only four hundred people have told me," said John in shock.  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"Rogue left," said John.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Jubilee told me. She got a note. Rogue packed her bags this morning and she left for Boston. No one even knows if she's ever coming back. And do you know why she left? I'll tell you why. It was because of you," said John.  
  
"It was my fault? I know that girl blames me for a lot of stuff but really, this is rediculess. She's just pulling a joke on me. She's here."  
  
John handed him a note that was obviously for Bobby.  
  
'Bobby- left. I bet Jubilee told you already. Bye.'  
  
"Are you okay," asked John as he studied his friend.  
  
"Yeah, great. I won't have anyone around to annoy me anymore. And-"  
  
"There's something you should know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She was in love with you."  
  
Tbc 


	7. I love you came too late

"I hate you but I love you. I can't stop thinking of you. It's true. I'm stuck on you."-Stuck by Stacie Orrico  
  
**********************  
  
Three Months Later:  
  
"Honey, you don't have to do this. You don't have to go back to that- those- people- they're-"  
  
"Mom, Dad, whether or not I want to admit it those people are part of me and I am part of them. I'm like them whether or not you want to admit it. Besides John and some other friends are graduating. I would like to be there to see that," said Rogue.  
  
"Oh, honey, that is so nice. We understand. Isn't Bobby graduating too. We can all go with the Drake's. Isn't that lovely?"  
  
"No, not really. I am taking the car you gave me for my birthday. I need to go there by myself. Don't ask me why."  
  
"Oh. I see, honey. Do you have some sort of unfinished business or something?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Why won't you tell us what's wrong. We were surprised that day you walked into our livingroom. I mean, we were happy to see you, no doubt about it. We were just- surprised. You looked desolated. You never op[en up to us. You are always in your room studying or whatever. What happened to you before you came home to us?"  
  
"Nothing, Dad. Nothing happened. God, most parents would be thrilled if their child spent their free time studying, but no, not my parents. They would be happier if I was getting drunk and partying," said Rogue.  
  
"Uh- honey, we're very proud of you. Why wouldn't we be? It's just the way you happen to be acting lately is not normal. It's not normal for a pretty, young girl to stay locked up in her room all the time."  
  
"It is my decision. You guys are simply impossible. You want to know what? I'm going to go to Westchester on my own. I'll take the car you guys got me for my birthday. It's not a big deal because I have all my clothes packed already. Besides it would be nice to get there early to see my friends and stuff," said Rogue.  
  
"Oh, well, if you're going by yourself I'm sure you don't need us to go. After all- your friends- those people have never really liked our kind. They are your people, not ours."  
  
"Whatever Mom, goodbye."  
  
"You better be careful."  
  
"Yeah, Mom. Yeah, Dad. Alright, can I go now?"  
  
"Alright, honey. Just make sure you give Bobby our best. He has worked very hard for this."  
  
"Yes, he has."  
  
Both parents looked at eachother as they saw the small smile that graced their daughter's face. They smiled as they turned to eachother. Maybe they had been wrong. Maybe a trip to the mansion was exactly what she needed.  
  
"Why are you so unhappy, darling?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"If you need to go back and live at the mansion we completely understand. Did anyone in school hassle you? Did someone find out that you are a mutant?"  
  
"No one found out. I have been so careful lately, okay? I don't know if I will go to the mansion to live there again. I will see you guys, soon. I promise. I love you. And I will make sure I give Bobby my best for you."  
  
"Honey, why do you always insist wearing black these days-"  
  
"Goodbye, Mom, Dad!"  
  
**********************  
  
Rogue dialed a number on her cell phone. She sighed when her friend picked up.  
  
"Hello, John."  
  
"Hey! It's been a long time. You do know that it's almost graduation, tommorow actually."  
  
"I know it's graduation."  
  
"Don't you want to see me graduate?"  
  
"Ofcourse I want to see you graduate. I'm actually almost to Manchester."  
  
"I bet you're only going so you can see Bobby," laughed John.  
  
"John, I personally don't care if I ever see his fucking face again!"  
  
"I thought you loved him," said John.  
  
"Oh, please, do not start this love shit again!"  
  
"But you love him, admit it."  
  
"Alright. I fucking love him, happy. I'll see you."  
  
"Are you still mad at Jubilee? She feels terrible. She didn't tell Bobby."  
  
"Yes, I WAS mad at Jubilee. I haven't been for some time. Make sure you give her my best. Later."  
  
She hung up her phone. Oh, what was she thinking she was doing? She was making this trip to see HIM, Bobby Drake. She loved him. God only knew why. Her cell phone rang again.  
  
"Hey, girl!"  
  
"Hey, Kitty. It's been awhile."  
  
"I'll say!"  
  
"Don't be mad at me for leaving."  
  
"Bobby, was mad at you for leaving. You loved-"  
  
"Don't even get started. Why does everyone today insist about talking about Bobby and I."  
  
"I thought you loved him."  
  
"I did. I mean I do. What I really mean is that I don't know. God you people annoy me!"  
  
"Fine, be that way."  
  
"Awe, you know you love me."  
  
"Bye," they said at the same time.  
  
Rogue found herself almost there. She felt her heart speed up and all of a sudden she found herself crying like a baby. She couldn't do this. What the hell had she been thinking?  
  
Oh, she was almost there! She told people she was going. She had dissapointed them once, when she had left, she wasn't about to do it again. She wouldn't do it again. It wasn't who she was. Besides, she didn't have it in her. She wiped her tears.  
  
"You haven't cried in the three months you have been gone from the whole gang. You are not about to start now, not when you are going back. Fuck him and all those other girls who are a groupie."  
  
***************************  
  
Rogue drove in the garage. She sighed deeply when she saw Bobby working on his car, He looked up at her blankly. He didn't look too thrilled to see her.  
  
"Look what the cat dragged in."  
  
"It's nice to see you too," said Rogue sarcastically.  
  
"You didn't even say goodbye. You wrote a little note instead. I was wrong to think that if I was patient enough that eventually you would see what you really meant. I was wrong. I was very wrong," said Bobby as he started to walk out of the garage. Rogue went to catch up with him.  
  
"Bobby, wait!"  
  
"I realized after you left that I was all out of patience. We kissed but we thought. I saw that you would never see me as anything but your enemy. Nothing I could do would ever make you ever love me. It was too late. After you left I gave up on you. So, you know what? I hope you will be happy," said Bobby.  
  
"I'm not happy! I'm fucking miserable! I'm miserable because I-"  
  
"You what, love me? What a fucking joke," mocked Bobby.  
  
"I- I do! You- you- everytime we kissed there was this voice in the back of my mind that told me I was deeply in love with you. That's why I left. I couldn't do it."  
  
"What? And now you can? I can't deal with you anymore. I grew up. I stopped being the boy who argued with you about everything. I'm not going to come around you anymore. It hurts way too much."  
  
"I love you, though. I do. Can't you see it? Can't you feel it? Doesn't that count for something? It's too late, isn't Bobby?"  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"Sorry. I love you came to late."  
  
Rogue watched as he walked out of the garage and into the main part of the house. When she was sure he could no longer see her she let herself cry. She shouldn't have come back. She came back because she loved him, but I love you came too late.  
  
*******************  
  
Five Hours Later:  
  
Bobby heard the knock on his door. He already knew who it would be. He sighed. He had prepared for this and now he was finally ready to talk to her. He was ready to stop their fight.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
He watched her as she walked in. She was beautiful like an angel, in his eyes. Her eyes were tear stained. She wore all black and she had a scared look on her face.  
  
She sighed deeply. He hated her. He hated that he loved her and he also hated her because he couldn't stay mad at her forever.  
  
"Come here."  
  
He pulled her on the bed, in his arms. She sighed deeply as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
The End  
  
Epilogue soon to come 


	8. Epilogue

Bobby sat uncomfortably in the pew in the chapel next to Rogue. His feelings clearly showed by the anxiousness on his face and the way that he could not stop moving. Taking a quick peek at Rogue told him that he better get Real comfortable fast or at least make it look like he was.  
  
"I swear Bobby, if you move around anymore... I mean, look at you! You would think there is something seriously wrong with you, not like there isn't anyway," smirked Rogue.  
  
"Shut up- PLEASE?"  
  
"Bobby Drake is begging? Everyone stop what you are doing and alert the media! What on earth is your problem in the first place," asked Rogue.  
  
"I can't stand weddings. They go on too long and, oh, I don't know! They're promising forever- and well, forever seems like a really long time. I mean, seriously, could you imagine if we-"  
  
"You know what? You can stop thinking along those lines. It's never going to happen. First of all, I would never be crazy enough to marry you."  
  
"What on earth are you going on about now? I'd make an excellent husband. I mean, I'd take good care of you and-"  
  
"No one is taking care of me. I can take care of myself just fine."  
  
"And also, I'm honest. Have I ever lied to you? Have I ever given you any reason not to trust me? Let's be honest here, shall we? I have never been anything but nice to you."  
  
"What the heck are you on? Whatever it is it must be some pretty crazy stuff. You're never nice to me."  
  
"And would you like me if I were?"  
  
He put his arms around her shoulders only to have it knocked off.  
  
"Keep your hands to yourself."  
  
"That's not what you said last night," SAID Bobby as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"You're such a pervert," said Rogue trying her hardest not to smile.  
  
"But lucky for you, I'm only a pervert when it comes to you. Well, if I weren't I'd be in deep trouble with you."  
  
"Yes, you would be," smiled Rogue.  
  
Just then two girls walked in the chapel from their school who was also invited to the wedding. Actually the whole school was invited. The two girls went to find a place to sit but then they saw Bobby and decided to go have a chat with him instead for the time being.  
  
"Hey, Bobby. How is it going," they asked together.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Good. Oh, hello, Rogue."  
  
"Goodbye," said Rogue coldly waving both girls off. They immediately left.  
  
Then Rogue fixed Bobby with a cold look. Bobby could tell she was less than happy at the moment.  
  
"What? They said hi, so, I said hi back. It's called being nice, something you clearly would know nothing about, if you know what I mean."  
  
"No, I don't know what you mean. Watch this," said Rogue as she turned around. Behind her sat John and Jubilee.  
  
"Hey, guys."  
  
"Hey," John and Jubilee said together in unison.  
  
Then Rogue turned around back to Bobby who had a small scowl on his face. She wore a satisfied smirk on her face, which Bobby could not stand.  
  
"See, Bobby? I can be nice- when it is deserved."  
  
"What, I don't deserve to have you be nice to me?"  
  
"Actually, no, you don't."  
  
"They're your friends. I'm your boyfriend. You should deffinitely be nice to me."  
  
"Too many other girls are nice to you, too nice to you if you ask me. You don't need me to be nice to you as well. I mean someone needs to put you in your place!"  
  
"In my place? Geez, we sound like we're married already although many people seem to think we are. Too many girls are nice to me? You are now beginning to sound like the jealous girlfriend you said that you would never be," said Bobby slightly smirking.  
  
"I am so not sounding like the jealous girlfriend? Why would I sound like it in the first place? I am not jealous. I have absoulutely no reason to be. Why would I be jealous? I got you," said Rogue smugly.  
  
"What are you talking about? You got me? It would be the other way around. I got you."  
  
"Dream on. No one has me. Let's face facts shall we? If I were to leave New York because I had broken up with you, you would be unable to take it."  
  
"Oh, sure I could. It would be you who would have to explain to both sets of parents who have been planning our wedding since we started dating."  
  
"Shhh! The wedding is starting."  
  
Both teenagers watched as Jean Grey walked down the isle to Scott Summers. She did indeed make a lovely bride. Rogue sighed. She wondered if she had it in her to ever make such a big commitment. What she didn't know was Bobby was wondering the exact same thing. Fait had a plan for these two.  
  
*****************************  
  
Bobby held Rogue in his arms as they danced on the dancing floor during the reception. He pulled her closer wondering what it would be like to know she would be forever in his arms. He smiled at that thought. Maybe forever being a long time wasn't such a bad idea after all. He looked over at John and nodded his head. John nodded back causing Jubilee who was currently dancing with him to look up at him.  
  
"Why the heck are you nodding your head at Bobby?"  
  
"He's about to do something I didn't think he had the guts to or at least talk to her and maybe it'll lead to what he wants to do soon," said John.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about? You're making no sense whatsoever. Speak english please?"  
  
"He told me like three weeks ago that he was thinking if he had to spend the rest of his life with someone it would be Rogue. Then I asked him if he loved her. He said ofcourse but she wasn't the type who was going to make a commitment to him because she was afraid of it period and that there's no way she would ever marry him. Ofcourse I amediately choked on my drink. I had no idea he was talking about marriage. So he said he'd talk to her about it and take things from there. Is it just me but ever since they officially got together they argue more than before they got together. During that time when they weren't really together but not enemies when she came back to the school again it was like the honeymoon period, the grace period."  
  
"You're right but they truly love eachother. Anyone could see that and that's just their way of expressing their love for eachother. Yes, I know it's twisted but sap for them is overrated."  
  
They looked at the young couple where Bobby was currently talking to her....  
  
"Rogue, were you serious earlier when you said that you weren't crazy enough to marry me," asked Bobby.  
  
"Bobby, you know we were insulting eachother like we always do. We're too young and not ready. Even if you were I'm not ready to marry- anyone."  
  
"Marie, I love you."  
  
"Bobby, I think we should break up. You deserve better than what I can or am willing to give to you."  
  
"Do you not love me anymore?"  
  
Rogue looked at the floor as if it could give her the courage she would need to say it. Then she looked at Bobby with steel eyes, a serious expression, and her lips pursed together in a stubborn manner.  
  
"No, Bobby. I don't love you. We're so different. In what world could we ever exist in harmony? I don't know which one, but deffinitely not, in this one. Goodbye Bobby. I hope you'll be happy."  
  
As she turned to walk away she didn't even bother to look back at him. She didn't need to. She knew he wouldn't be looking after her because she had embaressed him in front of a lot of people and there was no way he would indulge her by looking after her. No, Bobby had his people to impress. And his reputation always had come before her. But if Rogue looked back she would have seen she was wrong. She would have seen him looking after her. And she also would have seen that his reputation really didn't matter anymore.  
  
"I should go after to her," said Jubilee to John.  
  
"Yeah, and I should go talk to Bobby, make sure that he's okay."  
  
"Bobby-"  
  
"He's not made out of steel, you know?"  
  
"No one is, John."  
  
"Bobby especially isn't. Something tells me nothing is going to be the same."  
  
"You got that right, especially after I'm threw with Rogue."  
  
That got John to chuckle a little. He grinned at Jubilee and then he put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him.  
  
"Don't go so hard on her. She's only human," than as an after thought, "and mutant."  
  
*****************************  
  
Jubilee looked at Rogue with anger as Rogue continued to ignore her as she paced around the room. Rogue would go around Jubilee look at her for a second as if she had lost all touch with reality and then go back to roaming the room and ignoring everything that Jubilee was saying.  
  
"I can't believe you. He practically asked you to marry him and you turned him down. I mean there are so many girls who would kill to be in your position!"  
  
"Then Bobby can ask them."  
  
"But he didn't! Do you want know why? You know what? Don't answer that because I have every intention of telling you, but you probably already knew that, hmm? Bobby loves you. He truly loves you. He loves you for you. You don't have to pretend with Bobby because he understands. He loves you and that's all that truly matters."  
  
"I have made such a mess of things but the fact is that I'm not on Bobby's level. I'm not ready to get married. I'm not ready to make a commitment. Bobby is great. I used to hate him because I loved him but the thing is that I can't hold him back. He has so much to offer to everyone and I would hold him down. I can't do that to him. I won't because I love him. I want to spend the rest of my life right here but Bobby- well- he has everything going for him."  
  
"Rogue, ugh, you make me so mad. You need to go to him right now and tell him that it was a mistake and that you do love him. You never thought you deserved Bobby that you never were good enough for him but the thing is you were made for him. He was made for you. No matter how many times the two of you fight the truth is you were made for eachother."  
  
"Oh, yeah, Bobby and I were really made for eachother. You got that right. We were made to kill eachother. There is no way we could ever be good for eachother," said Rogue.  
  
"What you meant to say there is no way Bobby and you could ever be good for anyone else. Admit to him that you were wrong. Apologize to him and tell him the truth."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Oh, I don't care if you can't. The fact of the matter is that you will."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Get going."  
  
"Okay, Okay."  
  
**********************  
  
Rogue entered Bobby's room to see that there was no one in there. Oh, well. He must have gone somewhere. She sat on his bed to see that there was an envelope for her. She opened it.  
  
Dear Rogue:  
  
I am going to Boston to find myself and who I am. I don't belong here anymore. I only stayed after graduation because of you. And now, because we had is dead, I am gone. I just thought I should write everything you have meant to me down on paper. Well, not everything because I'll never stop writing this letter, but I think you know what I mean. Words can never describe how much I was and how much I am in love with you. Maybe if I stay away long enough I will have moved on because clearly you already have. I love you so much. Being with you has made me a better person. Being with you has taught me how sacred love is. You taught me to love and I will always thank you for that. Goodbye Rogue.  
  
Always Bobby  
  
Rogue put the letter on her bed and went to the garage to talk to Bobby. She only hoped that she wasn't too late. She kept on walking until she reached the door to the garage. She opened it and saw Bobby putting bags into the trunk. He looked up at her and his face was stone cold and then he continued what he was doing.  
  
"Bobby, please, don't go."  
  
"I'm going."  
  
"You can't leave here. This is your home!"  
  
"It's not my home."  
  
"Bobby- please- wait."  
  
"No, I'm done waiting for you. I've spent half of my life waiting for you. I used to think that if I were patient enough you would come to me. Now I know that I don't have to have you in my life. I can be on my own."  
  
"I was- earlier I was scared."  
  
"You're always scared, Rogue. You're always scared of me. You're always scared of our love and-"  
  
"I was afraid of someday losing you to someone better than me, someone who deserves you."  
  
"How could you possibly think I'd find someone better than you. I'm out of here."  
  
He opened the car door but Rogue stood in the way.  
  
"Bobby, if you have to leave New York, leave, but I am begging you to take me with you."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
She gave him a soft kiss to which he didn't respond. She looked at him with tears in her eyes wondering if she would ever see him again.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"You're pride?"  
  
Suddenly he turned around and fixed her with a sharp look. He was beyond annoyed. He was mad.  
  
"My pride? Damn my pride. When I fell in love with you I stopped caring about everything but us. I learned that I didn't have to go around trying to impress people. I learned my reputation wasn't all I had. You made me a better person. You taught me I could be me and still be a great person. I suppose I should thank you for that. Goodbye Rogue."  
  
Bobby got into the car. He shut the door but Rogue leaned in through the rolled down window.  
  
"I love you."  
  
He looked up at her utterly confused but he still got out of the car.  
  
"What."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"But earlier-"  
  
"Bobby, I never tell anyone I'm sorry but I am SO sorry. I am so sorry. I love you. I'll go wherever you go. I'll marry you. I can't be without you because I love you. If you leave here without me I'll die without you. I need you and I love you so much. That's the truth. Yes, we'll fight till the day we die but in the end it's you and me. We're meant to be together."  
  
"Do you mean it?"  
  
"With everything in me, I mean it. Now if you don't kiss me I swear I just may kill you."  
  
And he did that. He crushed his lips to her. He didn't stop kissing her until they both needed to breathe.  
  
******************  
  
Five Years Later:  
  
"That was their perfect ending," sighed Kitty.  
  
"No, it was their perfect beginning."  
  
Even as they said those words they could hear the both of them fighting just right out the door as if they would never get another chance.  
  
"You think they'll be like this always."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Out the door:  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
And everyone lived happily ever-  
  
Oh, yes, before it completely leaves my mind, this story that is you should know a few things. First of all Bobby and Rogue got married and had three kids who thought something was wrong if their parents weren't arguing about something.  
  
John and Jubilee had a son and they had a good life.  
  
And now I can finally say it. They all lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END 


End file.
